


Road Trip

by soubae97



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, I write a lot of fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, let's pretend Makoto can drive shall we?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soubae97/pseuds/soubae97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haru set out to start college life but have a fluffy on the way talk about their fears and excitements.  Just a little idea that came forth one day.  Again, let's pretend Makoto can drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

"Okay! All set!" It was time, a time that seemed to come all too fast. Too many sniffles; too many sorrowful parting words, too quiet on Haru's end. Makoto worried silently if Haru was upset at his parents not being there to send their son off but he knew Haru had lived alone too long to be upset about this now.

That and he had Makoto's family to do what his own could not do. 

"Haru?" Haru's eyes looked at Mrs Tachibana, a kind smile on her face," Don't be a stranger ok?" Haru nodded, a tiny "ok" heard from him, Makoto chuckling and giving his family a tight hug, fighting back tears. Haru joined in, giving a hug and climbing in the vehicle. Tokyo was around a seven hour drive from Iwatobi so they were in a for a long trip. They were both nervous, apprehensive about the big change but Makoto wanted to realize this dream.   
And Haru was just glad to be going there with him. He had his own dream to realize and he was glad he was not going at this alone. 

There was small talk at first, Makoto instinctively knowing Haru was feeling nervous. Then they started talking about the dorms and college life, the places they could see and how happy Haru knew there was a body of water nearby where they would be staying. 

"What do you think Tokyo is going to be like?" Makoto asked, flipping through radio stations.

Haru leaned his seat back, propping his arms behind his head," Noisy." 

Makoto chuckled, settling on a station," It being a city I'm sure it will be."

Haru flipped through the university guide, staring at it intently," I don't like loud noises . I like the quiet."

Makoto's hands tightened on the wheel," You already miss the ocean don't you?" He knew this would happen and he sympathized. Living by the ocean all their life had gotten them spoiled to morning beach runs and quiet walks along the beach, discussing fears and hopes and dreams. He was going to miss it too.

Haru eyed him, crossing his arms," Only cause I can't see the ocean." 

"And....we won't be together all the time also..." 

Haru nodded," That too." Childhood neighbors.....childhood friends....the only other person he trusted with everything. The other one being Rin, despite anything else that happened between them.

Makoto gave his friend a reassuring smile," Yes but we will still see each other on days off and you did promise you would bring me meals."  
A tiny smile played on Haru's lips," That's cause you can't cook." 

"Eh, yeh, uh sorry about almost burning your kitchen down," Makoto squeaked out, hating to remember that even.

Haru shrugged, eyes closed," It was expected." Another embarrassed squeak heard from his friends, Haru snickering softly. Makoto let out a quiet relieved breath. What was tension was dissolved quickly. Taking their minds off the matter at hand seemed to have helped a lot, he mostly glad for Haru. He was proud of Haru, thankful for Rin and excited to see what will happen to them in Tokyo. He also knew Haru couldn't wait to see the pool.

Andddd he did promise to come get Haru out of the tub every once in a while.

Change was scary, but they were in this together. And the hand squeeze Haru gave Makoto was all the evidence they both needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, thanks to everyone who has enjoyed my last two works. This one took a bit cause I wasn't sure how to go at it but I did my best and I hope you enjoyed it :) Writing Haru isn't easy at times but he's fun to dive in to....so to speak. I hope you liked it tho :)


End file.
